


Like Two Pre-Destined Stars

by chocolatecrack



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Because of Reasons, M/M, Romance, tons of space references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8206426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack
Summary: He had missed this, so much, with Yamada. The feeling of complete and utter immortality every time they were together. Like time had stopped just so they could collide.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First: This is NOT the "after" scene of Unnecessary Ingredients. This is something completely different. I'm still working on that one. It's halfway done so hopefully I finish it soon! :)  
> Second: I AM SO SORRY I AM SLOW IN UPDATES HUHUHU. But I love you all and you guys are awesome for being so patient with me and my writing, so here's a treat! I hope this is worth the wait! :D  
> Third: THESE TWO ARE STILL THE DEATH OF ME AND MY FEELS but what's new HAHAHA!  
> Fourth: I hope someone notices the connection between the fic and the quote it's based on. :)  
> Fifth: And I hope you guys enjoy reading! :) Un-beta'd so I'm sorry for any errors I forgot to check! 
> 
> chocolatecrack @ LJ || scenesinmoonstruck @ Tumblr || tobikko_2007 @ Twitter if you guys want to talk! Title comes from a poem by Lang Leav.

_He and I collided like two pre-destined stars – and in that brief moment, I felt what it was like to be immortal.  
\- Lang Leav -_

* * *

 

The moonlight peeks in from between the curtains, giving the room a surreal kind of glow, the kind that makes even the quiet night sing. It was full that evening, the perfectly round orb staring at their combination like a light meant to frame their pretty picture.

Yamada breathes deep, stares up into Yuto’s eyes and bites his lip.

The taller boy kisses him softly, sweetly, serenely, caressing the side of his face so carefully and comfortably, like he had done so a million times before, and will do so a million times more. It was deep and raw, all full of emotion, as tangled tongues say a thousand words that somehow get caught in their throats when they forget how to speak. Yamada returns the favor in a lovely fashion, lifts his hands to lace his fingers between soft and dark raven hair, making Yuto feel even more alive.

The bed softly creaks as Yuto moves, positions himself better on top, traps Yamada with strong arms. The other boy pulls him closer, releasing a soft moan into their kiss, arches his back to gain more access. Yuto lifts himself up to rid of his shirt, Yamada staring at his figure slowly getting revealed in front of him, like a million stars all laced up together. His neck, his collarbones, the pattern of his torso that curves just the right way, the dip that leads to where he wants to be. God, this boy was beautiful.

“You’re so beautiful,” Yamada felt the need to say it out loud, make Yuto hear how much glory his mere presence can make him feel.

Yuto smiles, not shyly, not cockily. Just the right amount to make the butterflies in Yamada’s stomach burst from emotion.

He lowers himself down, places another kiss on Yamada’s lips, a lighter one this time. The kind that makes Yamada’s heart skip a beat.

“Ryosuke,” Yuto whispers into Yamada’s ear and _shit_ does it do things to him. Takes his breath away. “You’re so beautiful.”

Sometimes it baffles Yamada just how good Yuto is at making all his insecurities disappear. Buries them in a grave so deep, it reaches the core of the Earth, never to be dug up again. He was always good at that. Always making him feel way better than he actually was. Than he felt like he was.

It was ironic because they challenged each other, a friendly rivalry started from a reconciliation. So the fact that they put each other’s insecurities to sleep makes Yamada realize that they were somehow, in some sort of way, doing something right.

Yuto’s fingers find their way to Yamada’s shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, reveals inch after inch of glowing skin underneath. Yamada’s breath hitches when Yuto removes the entire garment, fingertips grazing his torso like matches striking to light a fire.

“Sometimes I forget just how lucky I am,” Yuto whispers into the hollow room, eyes never leaving Yamada’s. It makes him blush a pretty shade of pink, gets his heart racing.

Yuto bites his lip.

He kisses him again, twice, and slowly lowers his lips to cover every inch of skin he can find. He gives a light suck on the pulse located at Yamada’s neck, makes him feel like he’s on cloud nine. And then he sucks harder, decides to make his mark and claim Yamada even more. Makes the other boy even more _his_ than he already was. And then he keeps moving lower, licks the dip of Yamada’s collarbones, occasionally gives a slight nip as he continues.

Making sure not to miss all of Yamada’s sensitive spots, Yuto licks and sucks and nips at every corner and curve he can locate. Makes sure to let him feel every single raw emotion, because this was Yamada. _His Ryosuke_. The one person who can shatter him apart and piece him back together with his bare hands. The only person that can actually make him feel whole.

Long spindly fingers work their way towards Yamada’s jeans, the stubborn piece of clothing still so frustratingly in place. Yuto unbuttons the garment, pulling it off before throwing it to the side as it joins their increasing pile of forgotten clothing.

Yamada bites his lip as the cold air hits him, makes him feel more sensitive.

Yuto gives a warm blow, wraps his hands around Yamada, and gives a gentle stroke.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Yamada’s voice echoes throughout the room, heart thumping. He breathes a silent _finally_ into the air, back arching from the pleasure of Yuto’s hands all over him.

Licking his lips, Yuto positions himself carefully, engulfs Yamada in one go. The sensation makes Yamada fist his hair quite roughly, pulls his head closer. It doesn’t hurt, of course. It never does. If Yuto was going to be honest, it made him want to keep going.

He lifts his head, hollowing out his cheeks as he gives a long and hard suck and _Christ_ does it make Yamada weak. Makes him feel like he’s melting into Yuto’s white sheets.

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” he manages to whisper, voice cracking from ecstasy. Yuto picks up his pace and continues, keeps going, fast and slow, long and hard, _on and on_. The boy works his tongue all over Yamada, knows all the ways to make him feel all kinds of phenomenal. Yamada moans loudly, grip on Yuto’s hair tightening just a fraction.

Yamada is all too familiar with the feeling of Yuto’s lips on his, Yuto’s mouth surrounding him, Yuto’s tongue working a thousand ways to make him scream from pleasure. But even with the familiarity, every moment still feels so _new_. Like they were doing this over and over, for the first time. A combination of sweet memories and newfound emotions.

The taller boy keeps going, Yamada reaching for one of his hands to lace his fingers through, craving even more connection than what was possible. More, more, _more_.

The sensation keeps building, makes Yamada inch towards a feeling he’s been longing for in the past week. Misses how it feels.

And then Yuto hollows his cheeks out one last time, realizes Yamada is close now. Wanting to prolong the night, he pulls his head away completely, crawls over the other boy’s figure, stares at his beautiful face, all pink from arousal. The night was still quite young, and he didn’t fancy it ending just yet.

“Not yet, Ryosuke,” he says, caresses Yamada’s jaw as the other boy pants from the feeling of _almost_ but also understands where Yuto was coming from. He hadn’t wanted the night to end yet, either.

Yamada nods slowly, tries to even out his breath and gain control.

Yuto kisses him roughly, suddenly missing the feeling of his lips. In an impulse, Yamada flips them over, increasing the intensity in the kiss, rougher, faster, more desperate. Like he needed Yuto’s kiss for him to be able to function. For him to breathe.

Lowering himself, his lips make its way to Yuto’s ear, blowing hot and humid breath into it, gives Yuto a slight shudder from sensitivity. Yamada takes an earlobe in his mouth, nips at it sensually, licking and sucking it the way he knew makes Yuto _crumble_.

“ _Shit_ ,” Yuto curses, bites his lower lip as Yamada continues to tease him.

Yamada keeps going, lowering himself to kiss Yuto’s stern jaw, bite at his long neck, nip at jutting collarbones. He makes sure not to miss so much as an inch of skin, wants to feel Yuto’s entirety. Lower, and lower, and _lower._

Hurriedly and harshly removing Yuto’s belt, Yamada’s hands work their way to remove Yuto’s jeans, the garment acting as a last piece of barrier halting him. Yuto tries to even out his breathing, calms himself as to not get too overwhelmed.

Without warning, Yamada takes all of Yuto in, wrapping his hands around what his mouth can’t reach, and starts to work his tongue.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Yuto manages, voice a pitch higher. His breath hitches when Yamada gives a long lick, bites his lip from how good it feels. He carefully tangles his fingers through Yamada’s soft brunette locks, keeping him in place.

Yamada takes this as a sign to keep going, keep increasing his pace, keep working his tongue, keep making Yuto feel like he’s in goddamn heaven and _fuck_ he had missed how Yuto tasted. Missed the way Yuto sounded when he was giving him the feeling of pleasure.

Yuto feels like he’s a million miles away, a thousand heights too high, a hundred heartbeats in a single minute. He had missed this, _so much_ , with Yamada. The feeling of complete and utter immortality every time they were together. Like time had stopped just so they could collide.

Yamada takes Yuto further down his throat, just enough to make Yuto tighten his hold on him. And on and _on_ , he continues, not missing a beat.

“W-wait,” Yuto manages to breathe out, and Yamada knows that this was a sign that he was close.

Wanting to make sure the evening wasn’t over yet, Yamada takes one last long and hard lick, releases Yuto with a loud pop, and licks his lips as he crawls over the taller boy. He looks at him with darkened lust-filled eyes and Yuto looks at him back with a stare in the same hue.

Yamada smiles, realizes they were both ready.

He grabs a small packet in Yuto’s bedside drawer, traps the plastic in between his teeth as his smile turns into a smirk.

“Tease,” Yuto’s voice comes out harsh and husky, laced with playfulness, and it fuels Yamada’s excitement.

Ripping the outer plastic open, Yamada locks Yuto in place in between his knees, positions himself carefully to roll the condom on Yuto, bites his lip in the process. He reaches for the taller boy’s jaw, caressing it carefully before placing a soft kiss on his lips. He feels Yuto smirk in the kiss, and it makes his heart beat like a thousand bass drums.

They both steal a breath from each other’s mouth.

And then Yamada lifts himself and slowly sinks down onto Yuto, their hands grasping each other tighter as fingers fit together perfectly like a puzzle. He bites his lip so hard it had started to taste like iron, but he didn’t really give a damn, already swimming in a pool of endorphins. Arching, he throws his head back in sheer pleasure and the angle makes Yuto reach deeper down into him. The taller boy’s breath catches in his throat, and he breathes twice before groaning out from the feeling of delight.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he hisses, his hold on Yamada’s fingers tighten even more as the other boy continuously bounces on top of him.

Yamada wills his eyes open, moving to look at Yuto, to see how his face contorts from their interaction. He moans loudly, untangling his fingers and claws at Yuto’s chest with nails that dig deep, making red marks onto glistening skin, somehow wanting to feel the way Yuto’s heart was beating was for him. The taller boy takes the opportunity to grab Yamada’s waist, evidently leaving bruises from how he had held onto it for dear love.

They keep going, clashing onto each other like supernovas shining with a blinding light, wanting the world to witness its beauty amidst the chaos.

Mouth open, Yamada’s moans get louder and longer as he continues to sink down, _over and over, again and again_. A low burning sensation increases in him, Yuto increasing his pace a tad more, and Yamada feels his peak vastly approaching. Knows he won’t be able to stop himself when it does finally arrive with a greeting.

“I’m—” Yamada starts to say, breath hitching right when Yuto meets him in the middle and thrusts into him, “ _Fuck,_ I’m c-close.”

The declaration ignites something in Yuto, a blaze of lust and love-filled flame, like a thousand burning suns, and he hurriedly flips them over. Attacks Yamada’s neck with swollen lips, leaves more marks that will show in black, blue and red the next day. Like tiny galaxies on display.

He hooks his arm behind one of Yamada’s knees, angles him a different way and it makes the boy beneath him _writhe_ in pleasure, back arching from how good it had felt. Yamada moans again and again, louder and louder, repeats Yuto’s name like a prayer, sneaking a _please, please, please_ and a _that feels good_ and a _right there_  and _fuck yes_  in between bated breath. He fists Yuto’s hair as the taller boy grabs onto him, wrapping his fingers sensually around Yamada, hand matching the pace he had set. And it makes Yamada reach a level he couldn’t even comprehend. A level that was eons and light-years away, too far beyond to grasp.

Yuto feels close now, feels himself build up to the sensation they both longed for. Both reached for. Both _ached_ for.

He takes Yamada’s lips again, kisses saying a million emotions that mere words couldn’t explain, and Yamada returns the favour, giving as much eagerness and hunger and raw emotion back.

“ _Y-Yutti,”_ he sneaks in between teeth clashing, “I’m—”

He gulps down his words as Yuto increases his pace, faster and harder, their movements becoming staggered as they approach their peak.

Yuto kisses him once last time.

And then.

It had felt like a whole universe of constellations exploded in his chest. Yamada sees a vast majority of galaxies and uncharted cosmos behind closed eyelids, feels like Yuto’s lips were a ring of planets wanting to take him home to be its sole inhabitant. The taller boy keeps going as they ride out their high, breath mixing in the hot air like a compilation of blue stars.

They breathe.

Once.

Twice.

Exchanging breaths in between mentions of names and vibration of vocal chords.

“ _I love you,”_ Yamada whispers onto connecting lips, onto a kiss so sweet it tastes like sugar and stardust combined, “ _Fuck Yutti, I’m so in love with you. So, so much_.”

Yamada feels like words were never going to be enough to convey how he’s truly feeling. Because his emotions were so much more than what they can express. But he’s thankful to all the gods that Yuto understands. Like he always does.

The taller boy smiles, despite the exhaustion, and peppers kisses all over Yamada’s face. On his eyelids, on the corner of his mouth, on his cheek, on his jaw. And finally, he finds Yamada’s lips again, seeming to never get sick of the way it tastes and feels like it’s the _forever_ he has always had.

“ _I love you, Ryosuke,_ ” he replies with as much emotion, stares into the other boy’s eyes with a look that tells him that he meant every single word he was uttering, “ _I’m so in love with you_.”

Yamada smiles up at him, bites his lip in somewhat embarrassment and shyness. It makes Yuto’s heart beat a little faster.

He situates himself next to Yamada, after they had both calmed down, and wraps both of their bare bodies and souls in a thin sheet of blanket, shielding their love from a world too cruel.

Wrapping his arm around Yamada’s waist, Yuto holds on tightly, never wanting to let go. Yamada settles into him, fitting perfectly into each crevice and corner. Like he was meant to be wrapped up in Yuto’s arms forever.

They whisper one last _I love you_ to each other before drifting off to sleep.

And Yamada dreams of how the stars align oh-so perfectly every single time Yuto gives him a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I love anything space/cosmos/galaxy/universe related and I felt like the quote was screaming at me to write down a YutoYama fic based on it haha! Anw, thoughts?


End file.
